


Sweetness

by Qaroll



Series: The Molt Series Bonus Content [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Consentacles, Donuts, Human Shed Skin, In-Universe Spoilers, Kissing, M/M, Mar Qaroll, Mpreg-ish, Naughtiness, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Molt Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qaroll/pseuds/Qaroll
Summary: [Oneshot]In which Celezar is a lovable glutton and, apparently, Jean is sweeter than he thought. But the doughnuts were for theotherchildren, damn it all.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Molt Series Bonus Content [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Stories by Mar Qaroll





	Sweetness

It was, truthfully, the children's idea. They wanted doughnuts. Jean didn't think too much of it, so he bought four dozen fresh, warm doughnuts from the local bakery. He brought them in last from his excursion to the grocery store, carrying the four large boxes and placing them atop the refrigerator. As the children were still visiting Hallowed Ground, he hoped it would be a nice surprise for them when they returned.

After putting the groceries away, he went in search for his mate. He sensed Celezar was near and followed his presence to the living room downstairs. However, what he found wasn't Celezar but Basker sleeping on the couch. He smiled and approached to pet the dog.

Sometimes, he still couldn't quite wrap his head around the concept of his mate splitting his body in half and creating two entirely different physical bodies. Two different bodies with two different needs and functions and everything. Hallows were indeed fascinating creatures. Basker wasn't breathing, so he was in a deep sleep. Lowering, Jean planted a kiss on the dog's nose before making his steady return back upstairs.

He sensed his mate's human form was now in the kitchen, and he turned around the corner to come upon a most unfamiliar sight.

Dressed casually with bare feet, wearing a pair of black jeans and open shirt that revealed the slight swell of his stomach, Celezar leaned against the counter nearest to the patio door. A half-empty box of doughnuts sat beside him on said counter, and Jean watched in fascinated awe as his mate swallowed a doughnut whole. A blissful expression formed on the freckled face, a long black tongue dangling from Celezar's mouth before it licked his lips of powder and glaze.

The whole scene was...arousing. Jean folded his arms and leaned against the doorframe. "I...never knew you liked doughnuts."

Looking at him with a mouthful of powder, Celezar seemed almost offended. "I fuckin' love doughnuts."

Eyeing him, Jean nodded. "I see that. I could never get into them. They're too sweet."

"Says the man who loves sarsaparilla." Celezar took two more doughnuts out of a new box. They were immediately consumed, practically inhaled down his throat. He sighed heavily, smiling in contentment as he reached for another.

There were actually only two full boxes of doughnuts left. Amused, somewhat concerned, Jean pushed off the doorframe and came nearer. "Can Hallows gain weight?"

"Huh. I dunno..." Celezar paused, green eyes glancing off in thought. He didn't spend much time thinking about it, shrugging after only a few seconds and turning his gaze back on his mate. A darkly mischievous look sparked in his eyes. "Wanna find out?"

"Hell no," Jean scoffed. "I doubt four dozen would be enough, anyway."

The corners of Celezar's powered mouth turned downwards. He made a soft, sad sigh. "Yeah...They're not enough. They're never enough..."

"I think...you've had enough." Jean reached for the box.

"Touch it and I'll end you."

"I love you, too." He unflinchingly closed the box, catching the peeved glare turned on him. Moving the box aside, he coolly looked up into his mate's stubborn expression. "You need to save some for the kids."

The green orbs stared hard at him, then glanced away, followed by a deep exhale. Celezar licked his lips as he sadly eyed the last doughnut in his hand. "Oh, well. Was nice while it lasted..." Instead of eating it whole, he nibbled on it like it was the last food on Daerth.

Watching him do so tickled Jean. He softly laughed, leaning to kiss his mate's cheek. "You're a wonder, Zarryel. A devil-hybrid who loves doughnuts. I'll remember that."

Humming, said hybrid bat his eyes. "Will you get me some for my birthday?"

Lowering the doughnut, Jean leaned in and gave him a kiss. The taste of sweetness was still in Celezar's mouth, which was unusual. He licked his lips of the leftover glaze. "Yeah. A few dozen, since you're such a glutton."

"Mm, I'm a growing boy," Celezar murmured, his eyes slanting dangerously. He slipped the doughnut onto a tentacle that came out of nowhere and began to slowly lick his fingers of glaze and powder. His eyes raked over his mate. "I'm in the mood for...a different sweet."

"Too bad." Jean began to walk back. "I'm bitter." Another tentacle pushed him forward, allowing Celezar's free hand to snake around his waist. He smiled as his mate lowered his hand.

A blackening gaze continued raking over him. "Oh, no, love...You're _painfully_ sweet. I'll prove it."

In seconds, Jean found himself shoved against the counter, pressed so he was facing the cabinets. He didn't even get the chance to do anything before he felt a large bulge rub against his backside, a tentacle snaked down his throat. He held onto the counter side for dear life, moaning at what was to come soon.

" _Gods_ , Jean, you make such noise..." Celezar thrust against him a few more times, then took his tentacle out of Jean's mouth and slid it into his pants.

Jean relaxed, eyes fluttering as the slick appendage slipped into him. He grunted, then moaned while leaning forward further when his prostate was hit. "S'not right...how you do tha—" His words were cut off as he groaned at the feel of the tendril contracting a few times. A chuckle was made behind him, then the tentacle moved out. It was immediately replaced by a larger, thicker, ribbed one. "Fuck!" he cried, only for smaller tendrils to enter his mouth, wrapping around his tongue and keeping his mouth open.

"Gladly," Celezar rumbled.

A tentacle undid Jean's pants, and he twitched when his glans was thumbed by a calloused finger. He threw his head back when the steady thrusts pounded into him, exhaling with a shudder. He began to thrust in turn into the large hand around him, which held him in such a way that he was getting almost equal pleasure from the front and back.

Groans and moans and grunts slipped from his mouth, saliva dripped down to the countertop. He stared forward in bliss, enjoying the rubbing against him as he was humped by Celezar's clothed erection. Pressure grew quickly within him, pleasurable heat tingled through his body. Sensing this, Celezar's thrusts moved faster, allowing Jean to rub against his mate's hand at the pace suitable for his approaching climax.

Just as he began to near his peak, however, he spasmed when a small tendril slipped down his urethra. Ejaculation would be impossible. He groaned, then his breathing rapidly increased. His eyes rolled back into his head as he came hard. He spasmed against the counter, and a flush of warmth went through his system as Celezar released into him.

The heat against his prostate made him thrust forward again, and he moaned loudly when he came once more. This time, he felt his seed spurt into the tentacle, allowing him sweet release. He sighed deeply as he steadily came down from his high, going still.

The tentacle slowly left him, and Celezar released him. Muscular arms wrapped around him, moving him from the counter. He turned to look up at his mate, watching the blackness in his eyes recede. A loving smile was flashed at him, and he pulled his mate into a kiss. The sweet taste in Celezar's mouth was gone, replaced with his delightful, natural taste.

Breaking the kiss, Jean smiled back. "I'm still bitter."

Humming suggestively, Celezar brought his last doughnut back over and took it into his hand. One of his tendrils pierced it, to Jean's confusion. Something passed through the tendril into the doughnut.

Then it hit him.

He watched in almost stunned awe as Celezar then took a bite.

Moaning into the doughnut, Celezar briefly closed his eyes. He then pulled away, chewing slowly while staring into blue orbs. "So...fucking...sweet."

Fully stupefied, and feeling something between embarrassment and captivation, Jean eyed his cheekily smiling mate as he slipped out of the kitchen. The semen-filled doughnut was waved in the air before Celezar disappeared around the corner.


End file.
